Question: The table shown is partially filled in with the results of a survey done by the radio station KMAT. How many of the females surveyed listen to this station?

\begin{tabular}{| l | c | r |}
\hline
& listen & don't listen \\
\hline
males & 62 & \\ \hline
females & & 102 \\ \hline
total & 130 & 150 \\
\hline
\end{tabular}
Solution: Since there were a total of $130$ people surveyed who listen to this station and we know that $62$ of them are male, $130-62=\boxed{68}$ of the females surveyed said that they listen to this station.